


All Day

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: Kirumi blinks the last of her sleep out of her eyes and pats the empty space beside her. It’s still warm, so her girlfriend mustn't have left all that long ago, and she has a creeping suspicion that Kaede is the reason her alarm clock is missing, too.





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

> it's been sappy gfs all day

Kirumi sits up in bed with the sinking feeling that something is missing.

Her movements feel heavier than usual, but she doesn’t falter, going through a mental checklist of the items in her and Kaede’s room. There’s glasses of water on the bedside table with gorgeous ceramic lids, a silver photo frame from Kaede’s award ceremony last year, jars of moisturizer, novelty lip balms, hair accessories, Kaede’s tiny dollar store piano, a stack of Kirumi’s gothic fiction, alarm clock – no, hold on.

Kirumi stares at the table, counting the objects with a hint of confusion and finding that her alarm clock has vanished.

And on that note, so has Kaede.

Kirumi blinks the last of her sleep out of her eyes and pats the empty space beside her. It’s still warm, so her girlfriend mustn't have left all that long ago, and she has a creeping suspicion that Kaede is the reason her alarm clock is missing, too.

She doesn’t have long to ponder it, Kaede peers her pretty head in and her whole face lights up brilliantly. The pianist almost trips over herself to reach Kirumi, and straightens her skirt once she does, trying to look the perfect image of cool and collected. Kirumi isn’t fooled.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Good morning to you, too, sleeping beauty.” Kaede laughs, bright and melodic as ever. “C’mon, what’s with that reaction? Why do you sound so suspicious of me?”

“You’re out of bed before I am.” She states, and the disbelief in her tone must show because Kaede juts out her bottom lip and pouts.

“I wake up early sometimes too, you know!”

“Did you remove my alarm clock?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaede sings.

“You did.” She insists, and as she tries to get up, a wave of dizziness hits her. She folds forward, clutching her head, and Kaede gasps, grabbing hold of her and setting her into a lying position.

“Kirumi, you need to rest,” The pianist tells her with a frown. “You were running a fever last night, so I figured I’d let you sleep in and see how you felt. That’s why I stole your alarm clock, alright? Don’t stress about it.” Her palm reaches up, cool and soft against Kirumi’s forehead. “Yeah. You’re definitely staying in today.”

Kirumi is displeased by this, and is sure to make it known as she sits back up again, determined not to let some pesky illness get in her way.

“Allow me to make the proper preparations, Kaede. I have to go to work.”

“Oh, honey, stop.” Kaede grabs her by the shoulders and gently pushes her back down onto the bed. “You’re in no condition to be going anywhere.”

“But I —” Kirumi’s excuse is interrupted by a muffled cough, and Kaede peers down at her triumphantly.

“It’s settled. I’ll call in sick and spend the day taking care of you, okay?”

“Kaede, that is not justifiable,” She protests, and her voice sounds terribly croaky but she presses on. “I have duties to attend to.”

“You’re not going out there today and that’s final.” Kaede puts her hands on her hips. “I know you’re gorgeous and hard working and always have a million things to do but you have to look after yourself sometimes. Especially if you’re sick. Take it easy, rest up, and with some hope, you’ll feel way better tomorrow!”

“I can take painkillers,” Kirumi says, sitting up once again, but more cautiously this time, ready to resist if she’s forced back. “With some medication, I would be capable of performing my usual tasks without a hint of burden.”

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Kaede cups her face in both hands and looks her in the eyes. “One day off is all I ask of you. I can’t even remember the last time you took a break from work, and that’s a little concerning, you know?”

Kirumi doesn’t want to give in. She really doesn’t, but Kaede’s gaze is never ineffective, and she truly believes that she could be convinced to perform any task under those beautiful eyes. And her voice, goodness, what a delightful sound. Her every movement is like music.

“Kirumi?” The pianist asks softly, “Please? Do it for me?”

“... alright, I understand. If that is your request, then it will be my utmost priority to fulfill it today,” Kirumi finally agrees, but not without a touch of uncertainty lacing her tone. She’s not sure how to handle a ‘day off’, and the fact that her girlfriend seems to want her to do _nothing_ for an entire day is becoming a growing worry. Kaede ruffles her downy hair, and Kirumi looks up at her, unimpressed.

“I love you,” Kaede grins.

“I love you too,” she sighs, cheeks growing warm regardless.

 

* * *

 

Kaede’s taken care of sick people before, but she’s far more nervous than she lets on.

It’s partially because Kirumi is watching her like a hawk — though she’s far less threatening than she thinks she is, bundled up in a big fluffy pink blanket. It’s one of Kaede’s favorites, and Kaede is proud of herself for it; she’ll have to stockpile more cute pastel items to throw onto Kirumi the next time they go shopping.  

“Go back to bed,” Kaede giggles, flicking on the stove. “I’m not going to burn the house down.”

“I’m not fond of lying motionless in bed,” Kirumi replies, shifting in her blanket cocoon. “It makes me feel restless and unproductive.”

“Oh, alright,” Kaede heaves a large pot of water onto the stove. “And I take it you’re not gonna take a nap, huh?”

“I cannot fall asleep in the day time,” Kirumi says with pursed lips.

“Fair enough.” She smiles. “Guess you’re stuck hanging out with me, then. Wanna make it a date after I finish this soup?”

“A date?” Kirumi raises an elegant eyebrow. “My, my, and I was under the impression that you were intending to confine us indefinitely to the house until further notice.”

“Darling, don’t be so dramatic.” Kaede rolls her eyes. She glides across the counter, picking up the bowls of roughly chopped vegetables she’s prepared and slipping them into the pot. “We can still have a date indoors! There’s loads of stuff we can do, even when you’re sick!”

“That’s certainly optimistic of you. What is it you suppose we do, then?” Kirumi shifts again, pulling the blankets in closer, and Kaede silently curses the fact that she still looks so utterly flawless even when she’s feeling far under the weather. She’s incorporated the no-kiss rule before Kirumi could try and wheedle her out of staying in, telling her that she isn’t about to catch her sickness no matter how much she loves her.

“Well.” Kaede starts, stacking the empty bowls beside the stove. “We could listen to music, read books, watch movies, play video games, or board games if that’s what you prefer…” Kaede counts the options on her fingers. “Scrapbooking could be an option too, since we still have all that stuff Angie gave us. Then there’s the usual, play piano, clean— oh, wait, I can’t give you that option. I know you’ll pick it and I don’t want you getting all dusty and sweaty when you’re supposed to be relaxing.”

Kirumi frowns at her.

Kaede shrugs helplessly. “Babe, come on, don’t look at me like that! It’s my job to make sure you get better!”

Wiping her hands on her apron, she saunters up to Kirumi and flicks the blanket over her girlfriend’s head. “Tell you what, I will let you do one thing because you’re so irresistibly gorgeous. But only one thing. What chore strikes your fancy today, beautiful?”

Kirumi re-emerges from the blanket with an delighted gleam of innocence to her eyes and Kaede puts her hands on her hips, guarded. She won’t fall for this scheme, even if Kirumi is the cutest thing in the world when she’s happy.

“Let us dust the entirety of the house from floor to ceiling.” Kirumi says decisively.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Kaede cups her mouth, trying to hide the grin that breaks across her face. “That’s definitely one thing, but that one thing is also going to take all day.”

“You did not specify the length of the activity.” Kirumi points out, and the way she tilts her head is adorable. Kaede feels her heart squeeze out of pure fondness. “Will you go back on your word?”

“I suppose not.” Kaede flicks the blanket over her silly head again. She’s always going to be way too weak for this woman. “But I will be keeping an eye on you. Any sign of overexertion and it’s straight to bed with you, okay? And there is to be no step ladders, no vacuuming, and no heavy lifting. Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Good.” The pianist claps her hands together. “Now, I’m going to keep this going while I make brunch, but you grab some snacks while you’re waiting, if you like. I know you’re not fond of junk food, so I’ve chopped up a bunch of carrot sticks, do you want them?”

“It would be impolite to refuse your kindness,” Kirumi states, letting the blanket fall on the stool beneath her. Kaede slides the plate of carrot sticks towards her, arranged in a ring around a small cup of peanut butter. She steals one for herself, humming as she carries it in her mouth on her trek back to the stove, where she takes another space with a large saucepan.

The soup bubbles away beside her, and she lets it simmer as they talk, the peaceful morning rolling by over food and misplaced blankets, and Kaede would say it’s one of the loveliest mornings she could have — if her every morning with Kirumi aren’t already the best mornings she could possibly imagine.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, after they eat, Kirumi is allowed to clean and she’s quite content with the fact.

Her mood lifts significantly while she does so, even if it’s at a slower pace than usual. Unsurprisingly, the root of the slack in speed is Kaede, who stops her frequently for breaks and hugs and general fussing that Kirumi shouldn’t find as endearing as it is.

At one point, despite claiming there was to be no vacuuming, Kaede unleashes their one and only roomba into the hallway.

Kirumi prods at it with her broom.

“Stop!” Kaede cries. “He’s only trying to do his job!”

“You are… ridiculous,” Kirumi says.

“He’s helping you!”

“He is obstructing the hallway.”

“He is just doing his best!”

The day fades into night before she knows it, and while productivity should be at its peak when Kaede slips off to fix dinner, the singing from the kitchen doesn’t fail to be a distraction anyway, and Kirumi uses it as motivation to finish dusting the last room in house, taking special care with the photographs that line their walls. They’re beautiful snapshots of their life together so far, and Kirumi finds herself stopping just to look at them, feeling the affection flood through her, and she wonders if it’s her sickness that’s making her so sentimental.

Kaede finds her looking at the wall, and rests her head on her shoulder. “Good memories, huh?”

“Yes… we have experienced a great many things.”

“I’m glad I got to experience them with you.” Kaede hooks their arms together. “Come on, it’s dinnertime.”

“Just one more moment.” Her eyes trail the image of Kaede taken just after a concert – bouquet in her hands and beautifully shaped by her long, flowing dress – kissing Kirumi under the moonlight.

“Ooh, I love that one,” Kaede murmurs. “You look stunning.”

“ _You_ look stunning.”

“Sap.” She laughs, tugging on her arm. “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

Kirumi allows herself to be dragged to the dining room, the enticing smell of food drawing closer and closer by the step.

“I made your favorite dish,” Kaede declares with a hint of shyness. “I hope I did it justice.”

“There’s not a doubt in my mind that you did.” Kirumi replies, pecking her on the forehead. When they arrive at the table, she pulls out her chair for her. “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

“Thank _you_!” Kaede exclaims, “Thank you so much for everything, you really are amazing, Kirumi.”

She wonders why on earth her girlfriend thinks she has the right to be so rich with kindness, to be so sweet and lovely and to be _hers_.

The food is exquisite, but nothing is more exquisite than the look on Kaede’s face when she says so.

 

* * *

 

“I can play you a lullaby now, if you’re willing to listen,” Kaede chirps, leading Kirumi into the living room after running her girlfriend a soothing herbal bath. Kirumi had briefly argued that it would be a waste of herbal ingredients, but Kaede had won her over with her charming smile, obviously – no, okay, she had lectured her about the importance of self-care until Kirumi relented.

Hey, a girl’s gotta spoil her selfless girlfriend when she won’t treat herself, she reasons, and Kirumi did spend a long time in the bath after she finally got into it, which makes Kaede’s heart bloom with joy.   

“You might not like sleeping early, but you definitely need to rest somehow. If you get bored, you can tell me!”

“I would like that.” Kirumi assents, and she sinks into the sofa as Kaede drapes a warm cloth onto her head. “Besides, I don’t believe I could grow bored of anything you do.”

Kaede’s face burns an impressive shade of red. “Ah… ah, that’s sweet of you to say.”

“It is merely the truth.” Kirumi replies, blushing faintly. Kaede really wants to kiss her, but she sticks tight to her own rule. She can kiss her all she wants when she gets better.

“I, uh, same. By the way.” She stammers eloquently.

A tender smile touches Kirumi’s lips. “I know. You tell me all the time.”

Kaede smiles back, letting her gaze linger for a moment, before she steps over to the piano, swinging her legs over the polished seat.

“Alright. I’m going to start with one of my favorite pieces to unwind to.” She begins, taking a deep breath to relax her shoulders and pull her into the mood. “This is Rêverie, by Debussy.”

Her fingers meet the keys like lovers reunited, a soothing string of notes drifting softly through the room, each wrapped around each other until they blend into one seamless, graceful lullaby.

Kirumi closes her eyes and takes in the sound, letting the dreamlike melodies wash over her.

 

* * *

 

They snuggle into bed together after Kirumi reminds her dutifully to return the alarm clock, and Kaede holds her hand, tracing the dips and calluses with an idle smile, peering at Kirumi through her fingers and wondering not for the first time how she ended up so lucky.

“You better not be sick tomorrow.” Kirumi cautions her, voice quiet and much clearer than earlier in the day.

“Don’t worry,” Kaede grins, gazing at her adoringly from her pillow. “You are my cure for any illness.”

“...” Kirumi stares at her for a moment, then cracks an astonished smile, warmth dusting her cheekbones as she laughs so lightly and freely that Kaede feels her heart begin to float with it. “Oh dear, that wasn’t good at all. You’re equating me to medicine, and surely that can’t be as romantic as you seem to believe it is.”

“Can’t you at least pretend to swoon?” Kaede murmurs, still utterly enchanted by Kirumi’s laughter. She’s so beautiful, so stunningly gorgeous, and her laughter is Kaede’s favorite sound. She leans into her, eyes lidded as she offers, “How about this one? You can be a painkiller, baby, because you take away my pain.”

“Declined.” Kirumi says immediately.

“Ouch.” Kaede giggles. “Okay. Hey, sweetheart, do you have a bandaid?”

“Oh no,” Kirumi knows what she’s going to say, and it shows in every fraction of her expression. “Don’t.”

“Because…”

“ _Kaede_ ,” she warns.

“... I scraped my knee falling for you.” Kaede grins, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she shakes her head in disappointment.

“I can’t believe this. You’re hopeless.”

Kaede beams, kissing her gently on the cheek. “Only for you.”

 


End file.
